The effect of magnetic field on water was discovered in the early 1900s by Danish Physicist Hendricks Anton Lorenz. In his discovery, the parotic solvent (i.e. water) was exposed to a magnetic field. His observation demonstrated that by passing water through the magnetic field, the electron pattern in the ions has been changed. It is also reported that when water exposed to an external magnetic field, different phenomena would happen and magnetization leads to the increase in water viscosity, surface tension and enthalpy; meanwhile, influence the hydrogen bond distribution. All these changes in solvent properties increase the molecular interactions.
Scientists investigated the influence of magnetic field on changing macroscopic features and microscopic structures of water. They found some alterations in the properties of water when it exposed to the magnetic field. They had measured changes in surface tension, soaking effect or angle of contact, viscosity, rheology features, refractive index, dielectric constant and electric conductivity of magnetized and pure water by using infrared, Raman, visible light, ultraviolet and X-ray techniques.
It was concluded that although distribution of molecules and transition probability of valence, bonded and inner-layer electrons were varied, the constitution of molecules and atoms was not changed. In addition, they illustrated that the magnetic field has decreased contact angle, surface tension force and hydrophobicity of water; while the refractive index, dielectric constant and electric conductivity of water have been increased. The viscosity of magnetized water have also increased by reducing intensity of magnetic field and magnetized time.